Senshi vs. Tenshi: The Apocalypse
by Firefly's Rebirth
Summary: The battlefield is set for the fight between the Outers and Inners...Who'll win? Will the earth be destroyed or saved? And who are those mysterious knights they are searching for? alrite i know the summary is a bit corny but hey! can't help it...R&R!
1. Return to Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either series...but I do own Sailor X (Xara), Sailor Sun (Sarai), and Sailor Earth (Gaea). (corny names huh?)  
  
AN: This takes place a year after the Mariemaia Incident. Thus making the Gundam pilots 17 years old, except for Trowa who is 18. However, the peace didn't last, therefore the Gundams were re-built by the 5 scientists who somehow miraculously survived the Eve Wars. The Gundam Pilots now work for the Preventers breaking up different battles and stopping "fires" from spreading. The Tenshi don't know what has happened on earth, as they don't live anywhere near there. This story is sort of to the affect of X by Clamp...sorta...so enjoy!  
  
Title: Senshi vs. Tenshi: The Apocalypse  
Prologue: Return to Earth  
Written By: Firefly's Rebirth  
Rating: R...I can't help it.... there's lotsa violence and swearing. Heh...I just so happen to be a person who likes to write a bit dark, yet I like happy endings as well...err.... contradictive ne?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It is time for us to return to Earth. The Senshi are already starting their plans. Serenity has joined them...therefore, Sarai has joined us." The shadows of the Tenshi mingled together in their own private dimension, speaking together in whispers too low for prying ears. "We cannot let the Senshi succeed, that will be the earth's undoing."   
  
6 shadows sat together, discussing the future of Earth. Their leader sat in a dark purple shadow. She sat surrounded by a sea green shadow, a dark blue shadow, a dark green shadow, a golden shadow, and a black shadow. (The shadows are sorta like their auras.)  
  
"Agreed." Answered the dark green to the purple. "We must descend to earth now."  
  
With that all six shadows meshed together forming a sort of energy ball and flew towards earth, disguised as a meteorite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So it seems the Tenshi are already moving on with their plans. They're already heading towards earth. They won't have easy access will they Sere?" Gaea giggled. She stood in the crystal palace of the moon overlooking earth, her home planet.  
  
"No they won't. Earth is no longer part of their territory. We ought to go to earth as well, and make sure they don't make it there. If they do, they could ruin our plans." Serenity was also watching the beautiful planet, she had a glazed look in her eyes, as if, she wasn't really there.  
  
"Great! Should I call the rest of the Senshi? We should go to earth now so that we can stop the Tenshi." Gaea was practically jumping up and down, she was going to be going home, after all the centuries of waiting.  
  
"Indeed, call the rest of the Senshi, and tell them to report here. Tell them that we're returning to earth for a mission that is very important." Serenity then walked off into her own private quarters.  
  
"The Tenshi are already planning to stop me are they? Well it seems that they'll need to get to earth first, and that isn't exactly all that easy. The humans are very technologically advanced. So Saturnchild, what are you going to do about that? The only reason they (the humans) can't find this castle is because it's in a different dimension, but still technically on the moon." Serenity laughed, she couldn't help it. The thought that the Tenshi didn't know what they were up against was hilarious. It used to be the Tenshi that knew exactly what was going on, but this time, the Senshi had the advantage, and they were going to use it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi damn bastards! Aaargh!" Duo was just having fun fighting off more mobile suits that didn't seem to want to give up. (can u just hear my "voice" just dripping with sarcasm?)  
  
"Duo, quit complaining and just fight." Said his stoic partner, who was doing a fairly decent job of cutting up bunches of suits at once.  
  
"Retreat!!!!!!" cried the leader of the rebel force.  
  
"Well it seems that those cowards got scared of meeting Shinigami huh?" Duo said quite ecstatically. "I guess I'll be able to get a break...sheesh, finally"  
  
"I didn't think your head could get any bigger with that humongous ego of yours, Maxwell, but it seems that I was wrong. It has gotten bigger." Altron landed next to DeathScytheHell with Wufei inside laughing. "They weren't scared of your iddy biddy suit, they were scared of the Dragon." (1)  
  
"Hmph! Well if it isn't Wu-man, and his incredibly overlarge sense of justice."  
  
"Kisama Maxwell!" Wufei glared at Duo through the screen.  
  
"Both of you....shut up..." the Perfect Soldier said threateningly. He was staring up into the sky.  
  
"Huh? What is it?"  
  
"It looks like a meteorite..."  
"I'm gonna get a closer look." Wing Zero was in position to take off when he received a transmission from Preventer Wind.  
  
"Negative, Zero. I'll take care of this, I'm closer."  
  
"Ryoukai." (2)  
  
With that, Heero turned to Duo and Wufei and said, "Lets go, we're finished here."  
  
" Right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zechs flew the Tallgeese three in the direction of where the meteor was falling. It seemed like a normal meteor to him, it didn't have any abnormal heat within, meaning it wasn't hiding mobile suits. But he reasoned that they could be mobile dolls, so he decided to keep an eye on it.   
  
All of a sudden a flash of silver light came from across the horizon. It seemed to make contact with the meteor splitting it in half. But after the light disappeared only one half of the meteor was left, the rest had disappeared. It had also abruptly changed course and was on a crash course towards the Tallgeese. Zechs barely got out of the way of the meteor. He then chased it. It impacted on the ocean. Zechs couldn't see the wreckage. If there were survivors, on that meteor, they definitely wouldn't have survived that, yet Heero survived impact, and there might be mobile suits there so I had better send a search team.  
  
He then contacted "Earth". "Lady Une, there is no wreckage from the meteorite, so I need you to send a salvage team."  
  
"Very well, the salvage team is on their way."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be on the shore."  
  
"Okay. I'll tell them that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Later on the shore:  
  
Zechs watched as the salvage team on the ship out at sea sent divers and ms into the ocean to search for remnants of the meteor. I hope it just was a meteor. We don't need another Operation Meteor or anything of that sort. We haven't had peace for sometime now, and this won't help things.  
  
Just then he saw a body wash ashore. He gasped (yes, he gasped!), it was a female with long dark green and black hair.  
  
  
  
(1) Yes I know that Wufei calls Altron Nataku, but later I'm going to have Wufei being called Nataku because it will work with my storyline. So Altron right now is technically still Nataku, but later Wufei will also be called Nataku.   
  
(2) "Ryoukai" as in "roger that."  
  
Okie dokie, so...how was it? Good bad? I already have the next chapter planned out so the posting should be in about a week, meanwhile, if you do want me to post the next chapter, I'd appreciate it if you'd review. I won't post again until I know that there are at least a few people who want to read what I write...that way it's more encouraging...so R&R! Ja!  



	2. Questions

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned them...I don't....so don't bother me k? But I do own Xara , Gaea, and Sarai...heheheheh...so don't use them without my permission....!!!!  
  
AN: Yes this story actually has a plan to it (for once) and yes I did come up with this in my sleep/dreams. This one is written especially on my brand new laptop, so u can be sure that I'm writing this story in a helluva good mood (also in secret...heheheh). Thanks to all that reviewed...I really appreciate it. If you have any questions (that don't completely give the plot/secrets away) I'll gladly answer them, either addressing you in the AN or emailing you back. The pairing hasn't been completely decided...my beta reader's gonna help...heheheh! Enjoy!  
  
Title: Senshi vs. Tenshi: The Apocalypse  
Ch. 1: Questions  
Written By: Firefly's Rebirth  
Rating: R, just because I write a bit violent, and such...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Has she woken up yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you think happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know. She doesn't seem to have a record or past."  
  
The voices seemed a bit ethereal to the half-conscious Tenshi. She slowly opened her eyes to the glaring brightness of the over head lights of the room.  
  
"it seems like she has awakened." Said the figure with purple hair partially covering her face. "Miss...umm are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Uuhh...where am I?" She held her palm up to her forehead, rubbing her temples as if she all of a sudden had a bad headache. "What happened? Who are you?"  
  
"Well, you're in the Sanc Kingdom. I'm Lucrezia Noin, and this is Zechs Marquise. We thought you'd be able to answer our question of what happened to you. And by the way, who might you be?"  
  
"Watashi wa Meiou Setsuna...." Seeing their blank faces as to what she said, she said, "I am Setsuna Meiou."  
  
"Well if that's all you can tell us...."  
  
"Where did you find me? Did you find anyone else?" Setsuna interrupted. "Gomen...sorry..."  
  
"It's ok." Noin said kindly. "We understand that you must be traumatized, don't worry about it. And no we didn't find anyone else. Did you have any companions?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering."  
  
Zechs stared at her hard trying to decipher her words. (symbolically...he does understand English) "Putting that aside...we found you on the shore, you were hit by some silver light when you were falling from the sky. It was extremely odd, it seemed like you were a meteor, yet...." Zechs paused for a few seconds trying to gather his thoughts and put them into sentences. "When I first saw your meteor, it was very large, and it seemed to be filled with energy..." Zech's eyes seemed to glaze over as if remembering a dream. "Out of nowhere, a silver beam of light, hit your meteor and seemed to split it in half. When the light disappeared, only what seemed to be a half of the original meteor was left, and it came shooting straight at me. What was odd was, after you impacted with the water, there was no debris. I landed on the shore and I found you there just about completely unscratched." (dude he talks a lot.) (I realize that this was totally OOC for Zechs but...this is my story and it works...for my story's situation. It was only for this part....... I think.)  
  
She didn't hear a word he was saying. After he had said, "silver light", Setsuna started having flashes of what had happened to her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Ok this is where things will start to get confusing. Setsuna is going to have flashes of what happened to her and the rest of the Tenshi. The flashes is a sign of her memories all of a sudden rushing back into her. ########### will show that it is a different flash. )  
  
########  
  
The Tenshi had all fused together so that they could enter the earth's atmosphere disguised as a meteor, just as the Gundam Pilots once did. Only they didn't know that these tactics had been tried before. They had started from the sub-space, a different dimensional pocket within the Tenshi's territorial range (not including the sun). They saw that human kind had expanded to earth, and that they were technologically advanced. They were flying past bunches of space colony clusters, they were hoping that the humans wouldn't shoot them down, and just let them impact on earth. In hopes of disguising themselves, the Tenshi made themselves seem as small as possible therefore the space colonies wouldn't pay them mind. They were lucky. They had made it into the earth's atmosphere.  
  
########  
  
"So far it seems that Serenity hasn't seen us yet, otherwise, she and the Senshi would have already done something to stop us from coming." The dark green shadow commented.  
"Well, maybe she's just waiting until we're more likely not to be seen by the humans..." inserted the dark blue shadow.  
  
########  
  
"Huh what's that silver light?!" cried the golden shadow. "Aaaahhhhhh, it's tearing me apart!!!"  
  
"Aaahh it's Serenity's crystal, she's trying to blast us into space as well as entrap out memories and powers." The black shadow was crying in pain, as she too felt like whe was being torn apart.  
  
All the Tenshi were screaming in pain except for the purple shadow, who was surrounded by silence.  
  
########  
  
"Setsuna, you need to break off from us. You as the guardian of time and memories, will need to bring us together. I can only protect some of us. You need to get away, otherwise we'll all get trapped go!" The purple shadow shouted to her while pushing her away from the rest of them. "You need to go on with our mission, we'll join you when we can go!!"  
  
########  
  
Setsuna was falling. She saw the meteor that her friends were in, totally disintegrated in the light. She saw some kind of robot flying straight towards her. Everything around her seemed ethereal. The robot dodged her then came after her. She then saw black. She had hit the ocean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setsuna came out of her trance and saw that Zechs and Noin were both staring at her blankly. "Uh...sorry, I just blanked out there..."  
  
Zechs asked, "Ummm do you remember what happened to you? Do you remember why you were disguised as a meteor?"  
  
"Well I don't really remember anything," lied Setsuna, "all I remember is that there are these 6 girls that will do anything to get rid of me. Also I need to find some old friends of mine, they who will help us fight against the other 6. The earth's in danger of a total apocalypse, you must help me."  
  
"how come we haven't heard of any war brewing?" Noin questioned. "We're the Preventers, our job is to know and to calm down those who would wreak our peace."  
  
"Well...I don't know exactly what's going on, but, I need to catch up on what's happened here since...the um.... 31st century..." Setsuna sweatdropped slightly. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't kept up with humankind and their lives.   
  
"Eer, well...um...why the 31st century?" Both Noin and Zechs sweatdropped, they weren't quite sure why this strange person wanted to know of the history that happened since the 31st century, that was a long time ago, and had nothing to do with the present.  
  
"Well, I think what happened in the 31st century has something to do with what we're up against." Said Setsuna quickly, covering for her slight slip.  
  
"Umm...ok, well if it'll help....ummm, Zechs would you go get the data disks that have earth's history on them, they will definitely help..."  
  
"Ok..." Zechs walked out of the room in search of Preventer's Water and Earth.  
  
"So while Zechs is off searching for those disks, I'll fill you in on what has happened to earth these past umm...3 years...do you really don't know what has happened to earth these past few years?"  
  
"I think I'll start remembering later, I think I have amnesia, all I can remember is what I have told you, so please...continue.."  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll start with the what happened 3 years ago, then if you still don't understand, I'll tell you what happened earlier in earth's history. 3 years ago, all of earth and the colonies were ingaged in a war called the Eve Wars...There were 5 mobile suits sent from the colonies to earth on a mission to destroy the secret organization of OZ...These mobile suits were stronger and more powerful than the normal mobile suits. That's because...these suits were the Gundams..."  
  
tbc...  
  
Alrighty, I finished this chapter...it wasn't a cliff hanger was it? *bats eyes innocently* I've already started on the 3rd chapter so it won't take too long to get out. If you're confused by any of this, email me that way I can answer some of your questions, as long as they don't give away too much of the plot...Don't worry, I'll tell you what happened to the Tenshi soon enough...you'll find out what their mission is, and you'll see what the Senshi's plans for earth are (yes, the Senshi are the bad guys in this story...I try not to get too ooc on them, but sometimes, the situation will cause it so....) so I hope you like so far...^_^;; Reviews please!!!!! Arigatou minna-chan...ja!  



	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything…oh wait! Yes I do own something…I own Sarai,   
Gaea, and Xara…so…like the famous words of my friend Katie…"No Touchie!!"  
  
AN: Thank you all for reviewing…I really appreciate it!!! It's soooo nice that someone is   
actually reading my story. Ummm, no Setsuna isn't the main character, she's just the   
only character mentionable right now. I'll be getting to another one of the Tenshi in this   
chapter so heheheh…..read to find out!!!!! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Title: Senshi vs. Tenshi: The Apocalypse  
Ch. 2: Discovery  
Written By: Firefly's Rebirth  
Warning: Just so you know, I'm up on my laptop home alone for a week, writing at 3 in   
the morning, so you'll understand that I'm in a sort of a hyper-ish mood right now. No   
my writing style doesn't change when I go through my different moods, I just happen to   
be hyper right now…and now I'm rambling and I will shut up!!! ^_^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"…so that's why we no longer have peace anymore. There are a bunch of people who   
just don't want the peace that thousands sacrificed their lives for."  
  
"So you're saying that after the Mariemaia Incident the peace only lasted for about 6   
months before fighting broke out again? That's horrible. It seems as if people can't live   
without fighting."  
  
"So it seems…" came a new voice. Lady Une, Sally Po, and Zechs were all standing in   
the doorway. They had arrived unnoticed by the two ladies sitting in the medical ward,   
talking. "So it seems that you have covered just about 3 years worth of history into about   
45 minutes…pretty good."  
  
"Well Sally, Setsuna here picks things up fast…"  
  
"Maybe because some of her memory still remembers what happened here."  
  
"By the way, This is the famous Lieutenant Cornel Lady Une, and Sally Po." Noin   
introduced by pointing (yes I know it's rude to point but hey!!!) to each respectively, who   
nodded in greeting. "And this is Setsuna Meiou."  
  
"Hello. Lady Une, Ms. Po, I'm pleased to meet you. Noin here has told me about your   
roles in the past wars. I hope you don't mind but, um…is it ok if I became a Preventer, I   
might be able to help you."  
  
Lady Une was hesitant, "well…I don't know, Ms. Meiou…"  
  
"Just call me Setsuna…"  
  
"Setsuna, how can you help us? You can't even remember where you're from…"  
  
"Yes I know, but if you help me, then I'll be able to help you in return."  
  
"Hmmm…well…I'll have to think about it. Noin could you come with me? Zechs, please   
watch over her ok?"  
  
With that, Lady Une left, with Sally and Noin following after.  
  
"Sorry about that Setsuna, Lady Une, is well…a bit strict." Zechs said, apologizing in   
Lady Une's stead.  
  
"It's ok."   
  
Just then, Setsuna tried standing up, she still a little weak, felt her legs give. She was   
about to crumble to the floor when a pair of strong arms caught her. "Careful there."  
  
Right when he caught her Zechs made contact with her skin, creating a shock to pass   
between them. Oh my god, he must be one of Them. The Ones that we're…I'm supposed   
to find. Zechs Marquis, the pilot of the Tallgeese, the man that almost destroyed the   
Earth. I need to keep an eye on him and make sure the Senshi don't do anything to him.  
  
"Did you feel that shock Zechs?"  
  
"Um yeah, of course."  
  
"Did you have any flashes, as in mental pictures of something?"  
  
"Sort of. Why? Did you have them too?"  
  
"Yes I did. It must be a sign, we're on track to finding something out."  
  
"Are we?"  
  
"Yes we are, just work with me ok? We'll get more answers soon enough."  
  
"I sure hope you're right, 'cause whatever is going on, we'll need answers really soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setsuna and Zechs didn't stay on Earth long after Lady Une had given her confirmation   
of her position in the Preventers. In fact they went straight to the colonies as soon as Lady   
Une told them, because they had received a very strange message that was coded with the   
code they had used on the Peacemillion years ago. They went directly to Colony L1, the   
Tenshi with the long black green hair, and the ex-gundam/tallgeese pilot with the long   
platinum blonde hair.  
They went straight to the supposedly abandoned warehouse to meet the one who sent   
them the message right after they landed on the colony. Though at first sight the   
warehouse didn't seem like much, other than an abandoned building, it was definitely not   
abandoned, and was no ordinary warehouse. The minute they stepped inside the building,   
they were greeted by the sight of a gundam. The gundam seemed to be a mix of   
DeathScytheHell and Wing Zero. The wings, though angelic, were dark grey with a tint   
of lavender. What seemed to be a beam-type weapon, was actually a folded heat glaive (u   
kno, sorta like Sandrock's heat shotels…only it's a glaive…which I guess would looks   
sorta like Shenlong's….err…never mind) which could, on the other end, become any   
kind of beam weapon ( meaning swords, glaives, scythes, just plain laser shooter, epyon's   
big waddyacallit, trident, etc.) It had DSH's stealth/jamming modes, and sleek shape, as   
well as Wing's twin buster rifle, strength, and the Zero System. The coloring was mostly   
black, white, and purple.   
  
They were staring at the half completed gundam (only the shell/outside was finished, they   
still hadn't finished the inside and the reinforcements etc) when a voice interrupted them.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't Zechs Marquise, the lightning baron, I expected you to arrive   
sooner."  
  
"Well I had to bring this young lady along with me, she can be of some help to us."   
Replied the young man. "I didn't think you survived the Eve Wars. How did you get off   
the Libra?"  
  
"Well, I'm not the only one that survived, all my other colleagues survived as well, and   
how we achieved that is none of your business. Now who is this pretty young lady?"  
  
"Setsuna, this is Doctor J, of the Eve Wars and Operation Meteor. Doctor J, this is   
Setsuna Meiou, she is here to help us with our current problem."  
  
"Hmm, well, it is nice to meet you miss, but, I need to train a new recruit of mine, as well   
as finish this gundam for her. This recruit of mine will become another Perfect Soldier,   
perhaps even better because I have been able to modify my program. There will be no   
emotions whatsoever when I'm through. Heero might have turned out well with some of   
his emotions, but he isn't my ideal. He wasn't able to pretend to have emotions, so his   
cover wasn't very strong, this recruit is already started on the way to erasing emotions,   
because of the amnesia suffered from some sort of trauma."  
  
"Doctor J, is it ok if I met this recruit of yours?" Setsuna requested. "I might be able to   
help with the interior design."  
  
"Well, we'll see, but yes you may see my recruit. Follow me."  
  
With that J headed down a set of hidden stairs that obviously led to a secret basement,   
followed by Setsuna and Zechs.  
  
On the way down, Setsuna asked, "How long have you had your new recruit?"  
  
"Oh I've only had her for 2 weeks, but she is already excelling in her training, it's   
interesting that her body is stronger than Heero's it seems that she has gone through   
physical training before. However she lacks the skills that Heero has mastered, therefore,   
we are concentrating on that."  
  
Setsuna was shocked to hear that this new recruit was had just arrived 2 weeks ago, the   
same time she landed on earth. "A girl?"  
  
"Yes surprisingly it is a girl, around the age of 16."  
  
Setsuna slowed her palpitating heart, hoping that his recruit was who she though it was.   
"What does she look like?"  
  
"You'll see," He kept going down the corridor until he reached the end, then he led them   
to a door, saying that they couldn't actually meet her yet but that they could see her. So   
they went inside the small room that had a one-way window into the adjoining room. J   
walked into the adjoining room, shaking the figure that was laying on the bed. The figure   
woke up in an instant, obviously already trained in the arts of light sleeping. J then turned   
on the light revealing to those in the secret room who the figure was.  
  
Setsuna gasped, "Oh kami-sama…"   
  
Zechs eyed Setsuna questioningly, "What's wrong?"  
  
Setsuna didn't say anything, she kept staring at the figure who had started stretching   
muscles, and preparing for more arduous training. Oh my god, I can't believe I was right.   
It's Hotaru!  
  
Tbc…  
  
Well how was that! Hm…that wasn't a cliffhanger was it? *dives under buster shield and   
looks around warily for any threats* heheheh, I hope you enjoyed it. In case you're   
wondering, the G-boys are a part of the story (naaaw really!!) and there is a pairing…but,   
romance doesn't play too big of a role in this story, so it won't center too much around   
the pairing…And about my "Firefly's Revenge" well more likely than not, I'm not gonna   
finish the story, unless reviewers give me some ideas and such, I'm totally lost when it   
comes to that story sheesh…..well then until next time!!!!! Ja!!! (reviews please, I'll try   
to post within a week mebe less)  



	4. Training

Disclaimer: IF I OWNED ANYTHING, I WOULDN'T NEED TO WRITE A FREAKIN' DISCLAIMER....but I do own Xara, Sarai, and Gaea (who will be in the story later k?)   
  
AN: Okie me dokie, I finally got the story really started, this is sorta gonna be a long story [oh great...just lovely] but I promise to finish this one, cause I actually have a plan [for once]. Oh and just for the record, when writing AN's this [blah] would be a sarcastic remark from my friend SilverFoxGoddess....anyways, thanks for the reviews and enjoy my next chapter...oh and don't forget to review otherwise I won't post....*laughs maniacally before running away from bullets being pelted her way*...   
  
Title: Senshi vs. Tenshi: The Apocalypse   
Ch. 3: Training   
Written By: Firefly's Rebirth   
Warning: There will be a little confusion here, 'cause I sorta start at when Hotaru first awakens....well u'll see what I mean.   
  
(blah) denotes comments and such from me.   
[blah] denotes comments and such from SilverFoxGoddess.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Where are they? I can't find them! Where am I? What's this thing on my head? Why can't I see anything? Who's that really old man with the wrinkly face standing in front of me? Hotaru opened her eyes staring dumbfoundedly at Dr. J who was looking at her with great interest. "Well it seems my patient has decided to wake up at last. Now tell me, what's your name."   
  
Hotaru continued to stare at the old scientist. She seemed to finally fully awaken, she couldn't remember a thing of what she was thinking just a minute earlier. The first 2 things that entered her head were the names, Hitoe, and Saturn. "My name is Hitoe, Hitoe Saturn. All I can remember is that I was headed towards earth to finish some mission."   
  
"Hmm....that's good enough. How about this, if you let me subject you to some very intense training, I'll in return try to help you regain your memories." Dr. J was rather sinister looking when he said those words. "Me'dear I'll be able to make you a perfect soldier, so perfect that you'll be able to finish your mission with more efficiency and a greater percentage of success."   
  
These words struck a chord within Hotaru. Perfect Soldier, where have I heard that name before? "Fine I agree, what exactly will this training do to me?"   
  
"Well it seems you're eager to get down to business huh? Well, maybe we should start with our history, it seems you lack that particular memory as well." With that, Dr. J went through the long process of telling Hotaru all about the five gundam pilots, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei. He told her about Oz's leaders, Treize Khushrenada, Lady Une, Milliardo Peacecraft turned Zechs Marquis, and Lucrezia Noin. He told her all about the Eve Wars, and the Mariemaia Incident. And he also told her about Earth's state in the present. This all took the better part of the day, and by the time it was done, he was tired, but Hotaru, still entranced by earth's history pressed on. She wanted to know all about her future training to become a Perfect Soldier like Heero.   
  
"Well, first of all, we will build your stamina, and tolerance, while doing that we will flush out all of your emotions, and fill that part of you with the capacity to act. That was where I failed with Heero. I had to choose between the orders given to me by Dekim Barton, and what I thought Heero ought to be, so in the end, he was left right in the middle. Now I'll make you a perfect weapon as well as soldier, since you have no memories it ought to make it easier. You'll, in a sense, be even better than Heero." Dr. J had to make the "no emotions" thing sound better therefore, added the part of being better than Heero. He figured that this girl "Hitoe" would want to do it, if and only if she could be better than Heero, he sensed that this was part of her nature, to become the strongest and the best.   
  
Hotaru noticed that the scientist was trying to cover up the part of "no emotions" but she didn't care, she was going to be better than Heero, better than the Perfect Soldier. For some reason, she felt the urge to be better than the one with the title of the Perfect Soldier. She didn't understand it herself, but she just pushed the thought aside, and agreed to train with J.   
  
J was delighted. He had a new project, or as others would say, a new experiment. She was so willing to subject herself to different painful experiences and tortures.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
It had been a week after Hotaru had agreed to train with Doctor J. Hotaru knew her training would be harder than Heero's because of the fact that she actually had a choice in being trained whereas he didn't, but she knew that if she kept striving towards her goal, she would eventually make it. (I realize I make it seem like Hotaru is totally obsessed and that she's a bit ooc, but I'm in one of my moods again.) [I'll say] (Shut up SFG) [Hmph] The first week of training was mostly physical preparation for the actual training. Doctor J had stuck all sorts of sensors over her body to track her progress. The results amazed her, she didn't know that she was in such good shape, better than normal too, she could already withstand great amounts of pain. Fatigue was something she didn't suffer too much from. (you must realize that after being reborn so many times, her body is no longer weak, and unhealthy) Dr. J seeing that she was in more than perfect health immediately started to inject different drugs into her body so that she would become immune to them. After that, he injected her with different poisons that wouldn't necessarily kill her. Finally when he was satisfied with her body (not wat u r thinking all u hentai minded out there!!!!!!!!!!!) [only u would think that way FR *shakes her head in exasperation*] he started to work her mind, and different fighting skills, seeing that she lacked a bit of skill, he pushed her to limits never reached by normal humans. However, she still wasn't as good as Heero, so he started to hurt her for failing, he started to inject her with deadly poisons so she'd feel the pain. Unknowingly, Hotaru started to close her mind to emotions, she disconnected herself from feeling anything.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Back in the present: (yes that earlier was a sort of a flashback, but not exactly a flashback, I was just telling wat happened earlier...)   
  
Setsuna looked at the girl who claimed to be Hitoe Saturn, shocked. Hotaru is going to be a perfect soldier like Heero Yuy is? When she realizes what has happened to her, she is going to hate herself for letting this happen. Setsuna kept herself from calling out to Hotaru, she could only pretend impassiveness. She waited till Doctor J returned before asking, "Is it alright if I helped you with the training, the piloting that is. I would like to work on the gundam, I actually have a few designs ready in my head."   
  
Zechs looked at her in shock, "do you even know how a gundam works?"   
  
"Of course, I did some hacking, and found out all about how the mobile suits including the Gundams functioned."   
  
"Uh...and when, might I ask, did you have time to do such a thing?"   
  
"While you were sleeping on the way here." Setsuna sweatdropped.   
  
"Oh I see..."   
  
Doctor J looked between the two young adults, then looked at Setsuna a bit before saying, "Well if you're up to it, I'd gladly have you work on the gundams, but you have to show me your plans first."   
  
"Agreed then. Oh and one more question."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you happen to have any other female recruits just recently arrived?"   
  
"No, however my collegues have each got a new girl all somewhere near the same age as Hitoe here."   
  
Setsuna's eyes narrowed. Hmm must be the rest of the girls, I had better go see what they're going to be doing. But I don't want to leave Hotaru here to train to become a...Setsuna didn't finish her line of thought as something else hit her. Waitaminute! Why is her name Hitoe? I understand Saturn, but Hitoe...It can't be what the old legends says can it? Zechs interrupted her this time.   
  
"Umm Setsuna what are you planning?" Zechs was staring at her quizzically.   
  
"Tell the doctor that I'm going to go visit the other new recruits, and offer to help them if they need it. Ok?"   
  
"Uhh...sure." Zechs was a bit flustered to her request but he didn't mind, watching a young girl on her way to become another Heero Yuy wasn't exactly what he had in mind at the moment. (ok so he was flustered, but he doesn't show it, it's just what he is feeling.)   
  
So they left the colony within the hour to go to Colony L2 to see who was being trained there.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
2 Weeks Later:   
  
Setsuna had returned to the Colony L1 and was already starting to work on Hotaru's gundam. She had seen all the rest of the Tenshi, Michiru, Haruka, Sarai, and Xara. (you'll find out who they are and what their powers later.) They had all remembered their names, but that was just about it. Hotaru was probably hit the hardest by Serenity that's why she doesn't even remember her name. This thought constantly ran through Setsuna's head as she worked on the interior of the new Gundam. It seems they are always better off than Hotaru. She always gets the worst out of all of them, including the Senshi and Serenity. She suffers the most, yet she accepts it. This time she isn't even aware of it.   
  
Zechs had decided to return to earth to help with whatever he could. He said that he'd come to pick Setsuna up when she was finished with her work, after he had promised to not tell anything that had happened to them within those 2 weeks.   
  
On L2 Xara is being trained to be an assassin, that will actually help us in the upcoming battles. Haruka on L3 is being trained as a mobile suit pilot and infiltrator (sorta like Trowa). Meanwhile Michiru on L4 is an infiltrator, however, she will be trained in the arts of public relations as well as work for the Preventers. She'll be the only connection to the Preventers, the others will get their missions from me or the profs, docs, etc. Sarai on L5 shall also be trained as an ms pilot and distraction. That actually suits her really well. Setsuna chuckled at the thought about the fiery, hot-tempered, redhead. She'll be sent to just attack the different places openly, while either the rest of them, destroy it from behind or whatever, it hasn't exactly been cleared completely. I have to first finish the suits that...She didn't bother finishing the thought. She was too busy and didn't think it nessesary to tell herself what she had to do, it was too pointless. (am I rambling? Eerr...sorry it's hella late and I'm doing this in secret at the moment so....i'll just keep going for the moment...)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
2 Months Later:   
Setsuna was proud of herself, she had finished remodeling the mobile suits. "Hitoe's" gundam was finally finished. (I'm just gonna call her Hitoe because I don't want to keep putting her name in quotes.) [lazy shithead!!!] (shut up!!! Go away otherwise I'll kill u again...sheesh.) The internal system was completely set to her standards and would help her improve as she fought. Haruka's titanium ms was also finished, it was made partly out of titanium and gundanium, and was a mix between Epyon and Tallgeese III. The color was deep blue with golden lining. Sarai's ms was also made of titanium and gundanium. It looked like a mix between Altron and Sandrock. It carried a laser whip and bow and arrows of laser as well. It's color was a fiery red, orange, and gold. She had already delivered the two suits to their rightful owners as well as visited the other girls. Sarai decided to name her ms Fiore (fury...if u pronounced it slowly). Haruka kept it simple, she named hers Kamikaze. (1)   
  
All the Tenshi had already left for earth, only Hitoe was left on the colonies waiting for her orders to go to earth. By this time, she had become more perfect than even she could imagine, but she didn't know it. Because of the intense training she went through she couldn't remember at all what went on before she started to train, all she knew now was her mission, her codename, her "real" name, Doctor J, and Setsuna whom she knew as Trista Meiou. She was waiting to be given her weapon of mass destruction, the gundam. Finally 5 minutes before she was supposed to leave, she was ordered to go to the hanger. There she saw the gundam, it's great dark grey (with a tint of lavender) angelic wings, and it' sleek body, she knew that this was her only possession, her weapon.   
  
"I name you Apocalypse in honor of the destruction I'm going cause." She whispered silently to her gundam. "Those who oppose us won't live to see the light of day ever again." She stood in silence, admiring (more like looking at it thoughtfully) her gundam for a minute before quickly jumping into its cockpit and blasting off towards earth.   
  
She has no idea that that name she gave her gundam is exactly why we're here back in this dimension. She has no idea. Setsuna watched sadly as Apocalypse became only a tiny red dot (it's entering earth's atmosphere already) against the vast blueness of earth. Good luck my little firefly, you'll need it.   
  
TBC...   
  
AN: well I hope you like it so far. I'm just glad that it didn't end up as a cliffhanger otherwise YOUCH!!!!!!! *got banged over the head by a pot that SFG was holding* What was that for? [what else? *raises pot menacingly*] can't I even get a little rest here...I've been working my ass off with homework, at least I'm writing unlike you...*mutters* [well...*swings the pot down towards the poor author's head*] *ducks just in time so that the pot swings over the head, then jumps back away from attacker* alritealritealrite I get the point! I'm writing the next chapter already sheesh....*runs off snickering* *ducks when pot gets thrown at her* *hides within Apocalypse* * uses laser shooter and shoots SFG to pieces* * laughs maniacally* *tries to think of how to bring her friend back to life* * is way toooooooo tired, cause that damn slave driver of a friend kept her working tooo damn hard on writing, to think of it or do it* *decides to use the power of rebirth tomorrow* *drops dead asleep on the bed* *snore....snore.....*


	5. Game...Set...and...

Disclaimer: NO I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If I did, do u think I'd be writing FANFICTION? Ahhh well...I do own Xara, Sarai, and Gaea though, they are my special characters. So don't use them unless you plan on asking me first.  
  
AN: Well I'm sorry it took me so long to write and update this next chapter, it's just I haven't had any inspiration for awhile and I've been busy with lotsa school work....Oh and I'm supposed to bring SilverFoxGoddess back to life huh? Ok...well here goes nothing.....*holds up Sword of Rebirth* *mutters incantation* ( u'll find out what the words are in future chapters) *swings sword down to the ground* *bright flash of silver/purple light* *a body comes out of a red gold sun shaped crystal* * A golden spirit flies into the empty body* There! SFG is back!!! Welcome back to the land of the dead....i mean, the land of the living! Heheheheheh.....hahahahahaha.....enjoy!!!!!!!!  
  
Title: Senshi vs. Tenshi: The Apocalypse Ch. 4: Game...Set....and.... Written By: Firefly's Rebirth Rating: R.... Warnings: Well....things'll definitely get more and more complex and confusing....so if you have any questions, just ask...  
  
(blah) denotes my comments and such. [blah] denotes SFG's comments and such. Italicizing denotes thought...[well duh!!]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitoe had arrived on Earth. Her first priority was to enroll in the Peacecraft Academy, and use that as a cover, she would receive the rest of her mission later. So that's what she did. She landed on earth without problems. It seems that the cloaking device that Prof. TMS put in Apocalypse is really good. She hid her gundam in an abandoned warehouse basement, then went to the Peacecraft Academy to register as a new student. She went by the name of Tomoe Hotaru, age 16, and was enrolled in fairly advanced classes.  
  
After enrolling in her classes, she decided to get a place to stay. She took out the credit card Prof. TMS (in actuality it is Tenshi Meiou Setsuna, but Hitoe thinks it is Trista Meiou Senshi...weird huh...well either way, the name still works...explain it for them SFG) [ok fine only cause ur too lazy to huh? Ok...Tenshi Meiou Setsuna is actually supposed to be Meiou Setsuna no Tenshi, which means "the angel of the momentary sorrowful king." And Trista Meiou Senshi actually means nothing, because Trista is an NA name given to Sets. Heheheheh, but say it meant the same as Setsuna, then the name would translate as, " the warrior or soldier of the momentary sorrowful king." Either way works huh?] (rite now let me get back to the story...oh and if you want to know the meanings of everybody else's name, just ask me k?) gave her, and bought a fairly nice apartment. It was comfortable and well fashioned just in case some people decided to visit her.   
  
What should I do now that I've moved in? Hmm...maybe I should check out my surroundings that will help me prepare for any surprises.   
  
With that, Hitoe took a walk around her apartment complex, taking in all the sights. A block away from the complex was a large park with a little creek running through it. It being autumn, the trees were filled with red, gold, and yellow leaves. People walking through the park were all wearing their thick overcoats, enjoying the crisp smell of the air, and reveling in the beauty of the trees. Hitoe didn't remember seeing the earth so up close before, and she thought it was rather nice. However even that didn't distract her from her task at hand. After walking around familiarizing everything, she returned to her apartment to prepare for school the next day.  
  
Since she lived on the top floor, she had a good view of everything surrounding. The thirtieth floor was the most expensive, and comfortable, but that didn't stop the unrelenting Hitoe from getting it. It seemed that even though she was the Perfect Soldier, the part of being able to control her emotions at will seemed to lean towards comfort sometimes, making her seem much more normal than Heero Yuy. She quickly made herself something to eat, then unpacked the few things she had, which consisted of a few pairs of pants, mainly jeans, one leather, and another cotton, a few shirts, mostly purple, white, grey and black, a long, knee length thin cotton black jacket, and one formal dress for formal occasions. The rest of her stuff was kept in a small room hidden behind her walk-in closet. It was built specially for private storage. Well, Hitoe used it for storing her weapons, and such.   
  
After unpacking, she went into that little secret room (which we'll call the room) [is that the best name u could come up with?] (yes, and no...It was 2 o'cluck in da morning' k? sheesh...leave me alone) and booted up her laptop to see if she had received anything. Hmm? A message from Prof. TMS huh? Oh! It seems I'll be taking some fighting classes too so that I can make contact with somebody to get information on an extremist group. That should be easy enough, after school extra-curricular work, fun. After reading the message, she deleted it and decided to do her exercises to stay in shape. [as if she'll ever be out of shape...sheesh...she must be bored or something...]  
  
After stretching her limbs she took down the 30 flights of stairs, then ran through the park, and a market place, ran around the Peacecraft Academy which was a mile away, then ran back the way she came at the same pace until she stopped in front of her apt door. She had hardly broken sweat and was breathing normally, as if she had been sleeping or doing nothing the whole time she had been running (not jogging). She went inside and took a bath, enjoying the hot water caressing her skin. She soaked for a while just relaxing, clearing her mind for the mission. She had earphones on as she listened to music coming from the soundtrack of the anime Inuyasha [Inuyasha?!!!!] (yeayeayea...I kno...totally off the subject and unfitting huh? So wat? I like the music from Inuyasha...it's pretty music!!)   
  
After she had finished drying off, she decided to go up to the roof to look around up there. She dressed herself in a black nylon jumpsuit and tied her hair up into a ponytail, leaving only her bangs. Around her waist was a black belt, and with it strapped a gun and knife, just in case. She stealthily made her way up the stairs to the roof. Upon getting there, she saw that she wasn't alone. Someone had already gotten there and was looking in the direction of the Peacecraft Academy. The person was dressed in all white. White spandex type pants, and a tight shirt that was very constricting. She also wore a white trench coat that reached her knees. The person who seemed to be in another world all of a sudden turned around and faced Hitoe, saying, "What do you want?"  
  
Hitoe, a bit surprised though she didn't show it, studied the woman's face. It was pale and drawn. Her hair was also in a ponytail that reached a bit below her waist, then end-hairs curling a bit. Her hair was ebony black, contrasting greatly with her pale face. In a way, she looked a lot like Hotaru herself, only her aura was darker, blacker.   
  
"What do you want?" She reiterated.   
  
Hitoe answered after a few more seconds of studying. "I was just here to take a look at the view." Hmm... this person isn't all she seems. She's dangerous, and...powerful.  
  
Both women were a bit tense, they both were both thinking the same thing about each other. Both weren't what they seemed to be.   
  
"That's bullshit and we both know it."   
  
"Hn. Well what about you? Why are you here?"  
  
"None of your business." Was the frosty reply.  
  
Hitoe smirked. This was interesting. Both of them were here for the same reason and they knew it though they didn't directly address it. "What's your 'name' "?  
  
"Xara. Uchuu Xara." (I might change her last name cause I couldn't think of anything else, so if you have any ideas...they are definitely welcome.)  
  
"Hn. Hitoe, Hitoe Saturn." After a few seconds of silence Hitoe commented, "Your name means void doesn't it?" (Well Uchuu means space, and Xara to me means nothing, extinguish, negativity and stuff along those lines, so if there is negative space, you get a void.)  
  
"Hitoe Saturn? That's odd, even for a codename."  
  
"Well it was the only name I could think of for myself."  
  
There was another moment of silence before Hitoe spoke out again. " Are you staying in this building as well?"  
  
"Once again that is none of your business, but since I know you can probably track me down...yes I am. Whatever you do, I don't care, as long as you don't interfere with my missions."  
  
"Hn. Agreed, the same goes for you, if you interfere, then I'll have to kill you. And that would just totally ruin our great friendship." The last part was said with a smirk and some sarcasm.  
  
Xara didn't answer. She nodded after a few moments of silent contemplation. She knew that even if she could hold her own, there was no way she could beat this Hitoe person. So she decided to leave it at that. "Whatever. I assume you'll be going to the Peacecraft Academy?"  
  
"Hn. You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"I'll see you around. Good Evening." Hitoe said her polite goodbye before leaving the silent girl to her thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile back on the roof. She's powerful...even though she doesn't remember anything. The silent girl stared at the Tokyo Tower for a few seconds before disappearing from the view of the stars above.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Day:  
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo greeting the stoic pilot he hadn't seen in....2 weeks!!! (oh the horror!) [hahahahaha...gosh ur evil!! Be more serious!] (haha...sure alrite...)   
  
"Hn. What do you want?" Heero had just been on vacation, not that he needed it or anything.  
  
"Hey I was just sayin' hi that's all, sheesh." Sniffed Duo, a bit put out. "Ooh... who's that girl? She's kinda cute, except for the fact that she seems a little dark-ish."  
  
"Hn. Come on Duo, we gotta get to class." Seeing that Duo was still staring at the mysterious girl, he sighed, exasperated, "This isn't the time to be checking girls out. We are supposed to make sure nothing happens to Relena now that she's decided to come back to school here."  
  
Finally Duo stopped staring at the girl, and followed Heero to class. Minutes later, the bell rang for class to start.  
  
Heero was totally bored in class, he already knew all the stuff the teacher was teaching. He never actually needed to go to school with all the training he went through, but it was the only really good cover-up he had since he was only 17. He didn't have class with Relena 1st period, but Duo did, so that was covered. Just then, the asst. principle came in, followed by the girl that Duo was ogling. Hmm, this girl is new. She seems a bit young to be in such an advanced class.  
  
"Class, this is a new student to our prestigious school. Please be courteous to her. Thank you." And with that, he left the new girl to be introduced by the teacher. "Well, introduce yourself."  
  
"Hitoe, Hitoe Saturn. I'm very pleased to meet you all." Hitoe said shyly.   
  
Heero looked at the new girl with slight interest. Hitoe Saturn? Odd name. She seems awfully hidden, like she's... Just then Hitoe looked at him directly in the eye, surprising Heero, though he didn't show it. What the...?   
  
"Well then, Miss Saturn, why don't you sit in the seat next to Mr. Yuy, in front of Miss Catalonia. He gestured towards the empty chair in the back corner of the room.  
  
Hitoe nodded and walked to the back of the classroom, still staring at Heero, unnerving him a bit. When she was right in front of him, time seemed to slow. She stood there, smiled shyly and said, " Ohayo, I'm pleased to meet you." Then sat down at her seat, paying the utmost attention to the teacher. Hm...what an interesting girl, she's not all she seems to be, I'd better keep an eye on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed that they had the same schedule. Hitoe undoubtedly was very smart and had no problems keeping up in the most advanced classes, in fact, the classes seemed easy for her. By lunchtime, the shy and reserved girl had made some friends who seemed to want to bring her out of her shell. Most of the time while the girls were laughing or joking around, Hitoe would just smile a bit. Everybody believed that the new girl was shy, smart, and your typical nice next-door neighbor, everybody believed that except Heero. Heero is already suspicious...jeez...I guess, I'll just have to act it out...he isn't the Perfect Soldier for no reason...then again, I'm not the Ultimate Soldier for no reason... [just so u readers kno...FR decided to change her to the Ultimate Soldier, because she got slightly different training from Heero, also because she is supposed to be better than Heero...well...we'll see, won't we?]  
  
The rest of the day past without much problem, other than the fact that Hitoe found Heero watching her constantly slightly annoying. It turned out that Hitoe didn't have any classes or see the mysterious Xara Uchuu. After school, Hitoe got ready for her fighting class. She wasn't supposed to make contact with the informant the first day, but after the first week, that way it didn't seem as set up.  
  
The classes were to be held at school in the gym an hour after school had ended. Upon entering the gym after leaving her stuff in the locker room, she saw that Heero was also in the class, or at least that was what she thought. It seemed that Heero was going to help instruct the class. He'll definitely make things considerably harder for me...oh well...I always liked a challenge...  
  
"Heero!" whispered the braided boy to his friend.  
  
"Nani?" Heero sounded exasperated and annoyed.  
  
"It's that girl from earlier today."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Isn't it a perfect time to get to know her? I mean we don't exactly get much chance to talk in class do we?" Duo was excited. He wanted to get to know the pretty girl.  
  
"Who said We were going to get to know her? Get to know her yourself."  
  
"Aaaw Heero!! Seriously...you are so...aah...never mind...sheesh." Duo was put out considerably. Yet he was still cheerful to go approach the girl and introduce himself.  
  
"Hey there!! How ya' doin'? I'm Duo Maxwell," He stuck his hand out to shake her hand. "I'm in a few of your classes, but we didn' exactly get a chance to really introduce ourselves. You're new here aren't you? Well anyway I hope you like it here!"  
  
Hitoe looked at Duo in some surprise. She didn't think a person could say so much with one breath and still be ready to talk on. She looked at his hand for a second as if considering whether or not she should shake it, and then she reached her own hand out, to shake.  
  
"Yoroshiku Duo Maxwell. And yes I'm new here, I just arrived yesterday. And so far, I think this place is rather nice." ('Yoroshiku' means 'I'm pleased to meet you')   
  
"That's great...Oh...let me introduce you to my ol' buddy Heero. He ain't much of a talker, but hey! Can't help being the way he is huh?"  
  
Hitoe giggled a bit. She was surprised at how a person could be so open, especially in a world filled with distrust, and upheaval. She looked over to Heero who had just walked over to them because of the exaggerated gestures coming from Duo.  
  
The Perfect Soldier stared hard at the Ultimate Soldier, who was staring hard back at him as well. They were both trying to determine each other's abilities. (Hitoe doesn't know exactly how strong Heero is, she didn't get a whole profile of what happened during the Eve Wars.) Duo sweatdropped at the two most beautiful people on the earth who were staring each other down. "Ummm...guys...?"  
  
Just then the instructor came in and told them to get ready for the lesson. "Alright since this is a rather advanced class, I don't think I need to teach you the same ol' same ol' basics. But I do need to know what level of combat you are up to so I'm going to have a semi tournament between all of you so I can assess our situation. Heero Yuy, you will fight as well, but you'll ref one fight while I ref the other. Alright?"  
  
"Hn." Was Heero's typical reply, he moved on the farther mat where he would be reffing.  
  
"Ok then, on this mat, first up is...Ayanami vs. Soryu (Anyone recognize these young ladies from Evangelion?) ...Catalonia vs. Masaki (Yes it is Dorothy, and Masaki is Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo, I think they belong together. [ Tenchi's last name is Masaki? Ok...]...Maxwell vs. Mitsuragi (Otaru from Saber Marionette J)... Kailu vs. Vision ( Lantis and Eagle from Magic Knight Rayearth)...and Li vs. Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura!!!) And first up on the second mat is Shiro vs. Monoe (Kamui and Fuuma from X)...Neko vs. Kanzaki (Merle is a cat...Escaflowne)... Heero vs. Sol ( Zagato is a Sol in Magic Knight Rayearth)...Tsukishiro vs. Moon (Yue, because Yuki's last name is Tsukishiro vs. Ruby Moon, Yue's nemesis...from Cardcaptor Sakura...again...) and Saturn vs. Kamiya (Kenshin's 2nd wife) [ aka Kaoru] Alright did everybody get that? This is and all-goes fight so any weapons are ok...except for guns. Ok? then get to it!!!!!"  
  
AN: Did anyone get that? Ok so here's the deal, all the first 10 people are fighting on the first mat, I put them fighting in that order. Same goes for the second mat. If It's still way too confusing...u can always draw it out...that's what I needed to do in order to do this cause it was waaaaaaaaaaaayyy too complicated!!! And if when u draw the damn thing or whatever...it's still waaaaaaaaaaayyyy too complicated then send me an email or something and I'll email you a little diagram of it...anyhoo...Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Match!!!

Disclaimer: Yea yea...I don't own nothin' except Sarai, Xara, Hitoe, and Gaea...so hands off!!!!!!!!  
  
AN: Welcome to the Arena of the Fight!!!!!!!! Okies...I hope this chapter came out soon enough for u readers, cause I wrote the beginning of this part as part of chapter 4, but decided to save it for chapter five...heheheheh...*laughs weakly at the glares thrown her way*...anyhoo...R&R!!!!!!!! Oh and I want to thank my friend Erina Sato for the Japanese translation help. And I changed Mitsuragi to Mamiya because I got the names mixed up, but it is still Otaru from Saber Marionette J. Sorry it took sooo long for this to come out, I sorta got stuck...  
  
Title: Senshi vs. Tenshi: The Apocalypse  
Ch. 5: Match!!!!!!!!  
Written By: Firefly's Rebirth  
Rating: R...  
Warnings...ok things here are a little messed...Character's from another story have already entered...heehee...things get kinda weird, but hey!!! Just so you readers know...the characters that aren't actually in G-Wing of S-Moon aren't active characters, they're just there...ok so on with the story!!!  
  
(blah) denotes my comments  
[blah] denotes SFG's comments (though I'm sure she's working on her story soo...she isn't an active commentator in the present situation...you'll be able to tell when she's here with me...  
Italicizing denotes thoughts  
# blah# denotes words spoken in Japanese that I was too lazy to actually translate into Japanese, words that aren't already in Japanese.  
  
I'm too lazy to give you detail's on the first fights cause they aren't important, I'm just going to tell you who wins...and maybe how...or what weapons they use...oh and I changed Catalonia to Jurai (heheheheh...Ayeka from Tenchi Muyo is more fitting to fight Ryoko than Dorothy is...)  
  
  
Ayanami vs. Soryu- They both decided to use the daggers that look somewhat like mini tridents only the middle tong is hella longer. (sora like the daggers used in Mummy Returns...that is if you saw it...) Ayanami won, her dagger at Soryu's throat.  
  
Jurai vs. Masaki- Their battle was intense, each woman striving to win, both extremely stubborn. Eventually after a very intense duel, Masaki won because she was stronger, quicker and, well smarter in fighting.  
  
Maxwell vs. Mamiya- There was no competition between them. Duo was obviously the better of them, Otaru was pretty good, but there was no way he could have won over someone that had fought bunches of losing battles and still be alive. Duo obviously used his favorite weapon...the scythe while Otaru had used a fencing foil. [ stupid choice of weapon if u ask me... DUO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]   
  
Kailu vs. Vision- They both used swords. Kailu won...enough said. Kailu is very good with the sword, and Vision's talents are elsewhere, therefore he lost.  
  
Li vs. Kinomoto- They fought each other without weapons, even though Li had tons of training in martial arts, he still wasn't able to beat Kinomoto, who was definitely not as talented. Kinomoto was, however, extremely strong, knew a bit of martial arts, and pretty good at fighting in general, he had thrown Li off the mat.  
  
Shiro vs. Monoe- Monoe underestimated Shiro because of his smallness. Shiro was more agile and quick. They both used swords, and cut each other up a bit...[how bad?] (more than Dorothy and Ryoko...enough said...) [*sweatdrops* typical]  
  
Neko vs. Kanzaki- Once again, there was no competition. Even though Hitomi had some experience, she barely knew more than the basics of fighting. Merle on the other hand was all over the place, she had used a black snake whip and Hitomi had used a stick. [once again...a stupid choice of weapons] (heh!) Merle ended up wrapping the whip all the way around Hitomi rendering her unable to move let alone fight.  
  
^^^^^^^  
AN: Here I stop the whole 'person' vs. 'person' thing...I'll actually tell you what's happening from here on.  
^^^^^^^  
  
At this time, the first mat was already finished with its fights, therefore the instructor was able to watch over Heero's fight with Zagato. Hitoe watched carefully what Heero did, she studied his every move, for future references.   
  
In the end of the fight, which lasted quite a bit, Heero Won!!!!!!!!! [duh?] They both had used swords, and it seemed as if Zagato had the upper hand, but it turned out that Heero had used his agility and such and won. Of course Hitoe, Duo, and a few other's could tell that Heero was only feinting his weakness in the beginning of the fight.  
  
After their fight there were two more, the instructor (whom we shall call Clef...once again Magic Knight Rayearth) decided to ref Hitoe's fight, leaving Heero to ref Tsukishiro vs. Moon.  
  
Heero, watched Hitoe's fight out of the corner of his eye. The only problem was that there were bunches of people gathered around the mat he was reffing. The people all wanted to see the two people with similar last names fight (Tsukishiro means something like Moon Castle or something.) He turned his mind back to the fight going on before him. Yue Tsukishiro was tall and lean, he looked as weak and frail as Kamui Shiro had, but with an edge. His blue eyes were ice cold, kind of condescending, and lofty. Ruby Moon on the other hand, was arrogant, and cocky herself, but she was more open with it. She shoved her superiority into people's faces, while Yue just radiated superiority and everybody just took it for granted.   
  
The both of them used a wide array of weapons, starting with the double machete (eerr...ever watched Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon? Anyhoos...I guess it's the same as Wufei's katana...) [so ur saying Wufei's katana is really called a machete?] (uh huh...u see...katana just means sword...) Yue fought with the machete with the natural born talent from his Asian heritage. While Ruby fought rather wildly, she was still able to hold her own. After they got tired of using the machete, they both switched to bows and arrows (heheheheh...) [eerrr...how do they fight using bows and arrow?] (They'll manage...) They weren't too successful with them so they got knives, together with the whips or chains.   
  
At this time, Hitoe and her opponent came over from stretching and readying to watch the fight. It seemed to both the two girls that those two were pretty good, and were interesting watch. Ruby chose this moment to send out a flurry of attacks, she threw knives and whipped the whip around. But to her utter dismay, Yue somehow caught them with the chain, and shot them back at her and at the same time, blocking her whip. Ruby having to act quickly, used the whip to take down some of the knives, but wasn't able to get most of them, getting herself and the whip cut up quite a bit. Even though she was bleeding in quite a few places, she kept fighting. She grabbed a sword, and prepared herself to fight again. She let Yue put down the chain and grab a sword for himself. This time Yue launched his attack by throwing the knives at Ruby and not giving her any time to block or get ready for his next move, he rushed. Yue sent a massive amount of attacks, so hard and fast that Ruby couldn't hold on any longer. Due to blood loss, and the pressing force, Ruby lost her footing and went down, she landed on her butt off the mat.   
  
Everybody politely clapped for Yue, all clearly amazed at his skill. Finally the final match of the first round had come. Hitoe vs. Kamiya.   
  
Nobody expected this fight to be as good as the last was...no one expected this fight to be as good as the one between the two moons. (u kno Yue and Ruby Moon.) But either way, they were polite and watched. Heero watched how Hitoe moved, readying herself, she was graceful, and sure of herself. At first they decided to go hand to hand combat, hoping that it would be all they needed to win. Kaoru (Kamiya) attacked first, she threw punches and kicks, Hitoe dodging or blocking most of them. They seemed to be dancing to an odd dance, each of them, dancing to a beat. Finally when it seemed that this was getting nowhere, Kaoru got some numchucks (eerr...I dunno how to spell it so if you kno tell me cause I wanna kno...by the way, numchucks are the little stick things attached to each side of a chain...) and Hitoe got a spear. People soon found out that the two young ladies were very talented in the asian arts of fighting. They moved through many of the asian weapons; machete, the hook things (from Crouching Tiger), metal bar thing (also from Crouching Tiger), the wooden katana [let me guess...from Crouching Tiger...] (ummm...no...from Outlaw Star...the one that Suzuka carries...), and bunches more...  
  
Finally they were down to the same weapons that Yue and Ruby Moon had used...only Kaoru used the same as Yue, while Hitoe used the whips. (oh just so you kno, they haven't spilled any serious blood yet, they are too....polite?) [*shakes her exasperation and sweatdrops at the same time* baka] (I heard that!!!! Kono ama!!!) [well blah to u too!] The whole time, Heero had been watching intently, he was surprised several times at the daring moves she made (heheheheh) [hentai!!!] as well as the most obvious. From what he saw, she knew many different ways of fighting, in fact, it was almost missed by Heero. Hitoe had cleverly hidden all her different fighting methods by weaving them into the ones she was letting the others see... (aaarrghhh...I dunno how I'm gonna say who won, so I'm gonna just say it...no describing...u figure it out!!!) [lazy baka] (look hoos talking!!! At least I'm writing...unlike someone I kno!!) Anyway...in the end, Hitoe got a bunch of cuts from a bunch of flying knives and chains, before somehow ending up in a crouched position under Kaoru, who was still in a standing fight stance. Wrapping her legs around Kaoru's she flipped her off the mat, thus winning the match. (okay, so she got cut, used the whips to distract Kaoru before diving under the attack into a sommersault ending up underneath Kaoru with her realizing too late.) [y didn't u just write that in there?] (well...it was too late to change the sentences...anyway...I like it that wat...sheesh)  
  
Clef took the time, while Hitoe was sitting off on the sides getting cleaned up, to announce what would happen next, "Okay, those that won the first round will need to stay a little later today so I can give them a few instructions of what happens next. The rest of you will be fighting each other again tomorrow to see your rank in this class, that way, we know where you stand okay? Alright then class is dismissed, the winners (I don't mean for that to be degrading towards the peeps who lost k?) please stay for a few seconds please."  
  
With that, the ones who lost headed for the locker rooms talking about the fights among themselves, all of them good sports.   
  
"Ayanami, Masaki, Maxwell, Kailu, Kinomoto, Shiro, Neko, Tsukishiro, Saturn, and Yuy, good job! Okay, so tomorrow, you guys will get a break, but some of you will be using the other mats to ref the other fights. Ayanami you will ref the match between Soryu and Jurai. Kailu you will ref Mitsuragi and Vision, Kinomoto, you will ref Li and Monoe, Neko you will ref Kanzaki and Sol, and last but not least, Tsukishiro, you will be reffing for Kamiya, and Moon ok? The rest of you will be training of course, but the next day, it will be swapped, those that ref tommorow will get to train the day after. Is that clear to everyone?"  
  
Heads nodded or there was a grunt or two...well...as well as a loud braided baka. "What?! We'll hafta ref the day after tomorrow...In the words of Chang Wufei...INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't wanna ref...can't I do it tomorrow and get it over with?" Duo then decided to continue complaining. Heero sighed in impatience and exasperation. "Damare Duo..." However Duo kept on complaining. "Duo people are staring..." Still no stop on the speakerphones. "Omae o Korosu." And with that came the gun in the face and the patented and perfected Death Glare!!! Duo shut up in a split second, a sweatdrop forming on his head "heheheh...." [*sweatdrops* and to think this guy will be my future boyfriend...oops!] (Sarai-chan you BAKA!!!! Heheheh...dun mind her, she wasn't saying anything...*glares at SFG* *sighs in defeat as she realizes her friend will always be the baka onna that she is...*) [*gives FR The Look and raises eyebrows* and you're not?]  
  
That night before going to bed Hitoe had once again visited the roof top of her apartment building, only to find that Xara was also there. "I didn't see you in school Xara."  
  
"I chose to not be seen by you, and anyways, you seem to be watched by many people as it was."  
  
"Hn. Do you have a mission soon?"  
  
"Perhaps, we'll see..."  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
"I work for the earth, and no one else..."  
  
Seeing that Xara was continually evading her questions, Hitoe stopped and they both stared at the Tokyo Tower.   
  
"Knights..." was murmured by Xara.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Can you feel it Xara? The coming of something big? Something that will decide the fate of the Earth?"  
  
"Aah. An Apocalypse that only true warriors will be able to fight in..." (when she says 'Aah' it means 'yes')  
  
They stared at the Tokyo Tower before Hitoe decided once again to be the first to leave.  
  
"Oh Hotaru...." Cold eyes filled with little emotion for once showing some sadness.  
  
^^^^^^  
[ uhh...what the hell was all that about?] (u'll see...this story is gonna be a long one, meaning I'm gonna hafta work on others too meaning the chapters to this story is gonna come out a little slower...but they will be pretty long too) (oh and by the way...since it was requested that the other senshi start appearing or something, I'm going to just cram a few chapter's worth of events into this chapter, not only that but I'm gonna cut some events out because that'll definitely make things waaaaayyy too complicated and totally elongate everything but that means stretching the tournament out a bit more than I'd like, but I promise it'll hopefully be worth the wait. Either way this story is gonna be pretty long.)  
^^^^^^  
  
"Class...we have another new student today." The teacher announced. Hitoe looked up in interest as she watched a figure with short blond hair come walking in. This person was a tall boy with an airy look on his face. "Please introduce yourself..."  
  
" My name is Tenou Haruka." Was all that was said before a bunch of gasps and whispers and such broke out.  
  
"Wow it's Haruka Tenou!!"  
"Isn't he hot?!"  
"What's he doing in our class?!"  
"I want his autgraph!!"  
"Haruka Tenou. He's the fastest racer on the track there is..."  
"Why did he say his name backwards?"  
"I dunno, maybe he's just joking around...who cares...its Haruka Tenou!!!"  
  
Haruka Tenou huh? What a fitting name for a car racer. Though I must say...he doesn't quite seem...normal... for a guy...maybe it's just me...Hitoe studied the boy as he sat down in his seat front diagonal from her.   
  
"Hey there handsome..."  
  
Hitoe cringed as she saw Dorothy attempt to crawl all over him.  
  
"What do you want?" was the cold response  
  
"Ouch, you don't need to be so cold Haruka Tenou. I was just welcoming you." Dorothy attempted to put up a miffed face, but only ended up smirking. I like him already. The cold aloof type...much like Heero Yuy...*sigh* they are sooo deadly...I love that! (don't forget, Dorothy is a war obsessed psychotic, she loves war and fights and such, and that's wat I like about Dorothy. She is the exact opposite of Relena Peacecrap....eerrr...not that I'm completely against Relena, but her ideals are just totally well...unreal!! That's why I like Dorothy, She seems a bit more real...) [ ano...they aren't here to hear your opinion of Dorothy vs. Relena...there here to hear/read the story so get back to it!!] ( I'm goin I'm goin...)  
  
Hitoe shook her head in amusement. Only a person like her would just do that to one of the most famous bishounen out there.   
  
Just then Haruka turned around and faced Hitoe. "#Xara told me you were in this class. She also says you don't remember anything. We'll just leave it at that if that's ok with you. I'm glad to see that you are doing well. Tomoe Hotaru.#"  
  
Hitoe was shocked. This person knew who she was but had called her by a different, yet familiar name. Tomoe Hotaru? This person, this Haruka Tenou knows who I am, who I was. That might explain why I feel I know him. Somehow I do and he's a part of my forgotten past.   
  
All of a sudden she remembered that Heero was also Japanese, she glanced over at him and saw that he had heard it all. Oh shit...I'm in deep shit...no wait!!! Why am I in deep shit? So what's to know, he knows who I guess I used to be known by but other than that, he knows nothing. Well, he knows that 2 other people knew who I was...Xara knew who I was...?  
  
Seeing that Hotaru was completely confused, though she didn't show it, Haruka leaned over to her, as if kissing her on the cheek, whispering, "You'll find out soon enough, meet us where you usually meet Xara. Things will be put in place soon. I promise, musume."  
  
Once again Hotaru was shocked, but as class was starting again, she quickly diverted her attention back to her schoolwork. (yea...I'm back to calling her Hotaru...Yosh!!!) [what getting her confused with Hitoe?] (no...but I'm afraid some readers would get confused when Hitoe really appears...oops...) [ now look who's the baka *collapses onto the ground laughing*] (*sweatdrops* It isn't that funny no da!!) [*gets up* darn!! U Chichiri impersonator!!!] (oi...I think I'll continue)  
  
That day at the gym Hotaru trained and trained, it seemed that she was trying to overcome something. Kamui (Shiro) who was helping was worn out by the end of the first hour. It seemed that indeed his body was pretty weak compared to one's who went through the most intense training. She accidentally knocked him out, leaving him rather lightheaded for the rest of the afternoon. After that the other students were a bit wary of her, but Heero came out of his little gundanium shell and offered to help her train a bit, therefore getting some training done himself. There's no way she, even as strong as she is, can keep at this as long as me. But to his surprise she was doing just fine. She got tired a bit before Heero did, but by then he was straining himself already. I have to admit, for someone who didn't go through the same training as I did, she sure has stamina.   
  
Hmmm...Heero is pretty good, it's a good thing I decided to stop because he was about to finish and if I had surpassed him, he'd be even more suspicious than before and I don't need that.  
  
Hotaru walked out of the locker room after changing back into a black tanktop, and purple skirt. She walked silently and slowly, contemplating what had happened that day in class with Haruka Tenou. Suddenly, she stopped and looked up ahead of her, she smirked. "#You can come out now Heero.#"  
  
"..." Heero came out of the growing shadows of the buildings. He watched her, waiting for her to say or do something.  
  
"If you are so desperate to find out who I am, I'm sorry to say, you won't find much, because I don't even remember who I am, let alone you finding out. All I can say is that I want to find out about myself as much as you do so just have some patience."  
  
"Hn..." Perhaps she was something that would have been somewhere near deadly and dangerous. But she can't remember, and hopefully she doesn't remember, otherwise I might have to kill her, and she's innocent...for the time being.  
  
"Look I'm going to go home, 'till tomorrow then huh?"  
  
"Hn." And with that, he disappeared into the shadows again.  
  
Throughout the whole conversation, Hotaru who hadn't moved her eyes from the buildings ahead, looked to the ground again and continued on her way home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night she went to her roof as instructed, and saw that both Haruka and Xara were already there.   
  
"Hello Hotaru." Xara smiled a small smile.   
  
Haruka looked at her intently before saying, " I'm glad you came."  
  
Hotaru looked at them, and nodded. "Start talking. Who are you and what do you have to do with me?"  
  
"Actually we don't completely remember. All we know is that we came here to find some people. Find the knights that would help us save earth from something, and that that was our mission. We remember there was 6 of us in total though we can't remember their names at the moment."  
  
"Then how come you remember mine?"  
  
"Well...when we saw you, the name just sort of popped into our heads...something like that."  
  
"Hn. So my real name is supposed to be Tomoe Hotaru? Firefly? Oi..."  
  
Just then there was a beeping noise. "Shimatta...Xara here." Xara turned on her communicator and was faced with the face of Prof. TMS.   
  
"Xara you have a mission. Tell your two companions that they too have missions. The information is being sent to your laptops. This is mandatory. Go!"  
  
"Wait...how did you...?"  
  
"We don't have time for 20 questions, go!" Prof. TMS's was stern.  
  
The three went their separate ways, preparing for their mission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is codename Hitoe Saturn reporting. Prof TMS what is the situation?" Hotaru was talking into the com-link within Apocalypse.  
  
"The battle is going badly, so far the Gundam Pilots seems to be off fighting somewhere else, and the Preventers can't hold much longer. You are their backup. When you have finished I expect a report of what happened okay? Good Luck and Godspeed." And with that the connection was cut.  
  
"Gundam Apocalypse Engage!" And with that Hotaru took off towards the battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Preventers were worried, the Gundam Pilots weren't going to be able to get there in time, and the terrorists were winning. Just then out of nowhere a bunch of the enemy ms blew up in an intense shower of laser. Gundam Apocalypse flew into the scene, energy glaive raised. The wings were folded on the back, so that if a person was to just glance at it, all they saw were the rockets on her back surrounded by this layered gray thing that probably protected them. (By rockets I mean the things that make them fly) "Need a little help?" The Preventers cheered as they watched the unknown Gundam pilot started to blow up a lot of enemy ms.   
  
In a matter of moments, the dark Gundam had destroyed all of the ms leaving nothing but scrap metal. "Is everybody ok? There is another attack already underway about 10 km from here, they'll probably need help." With that she flew off, disappearing in a flash of light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the place where our favorite gundam boys are fighting:  
  
"Daaaammmnn!! How is it that the Preventers only found out about this group of extremists when they decided to attack?" Duo was whining again as they fought the bunches of ms.  
  
"Maxwell shut up and just fight!!" Was the only reply he got from any of his comrades (from Wufei).  
  
Quatre was getting hit pretty badly considering... "There are just too many of them here. There are even more than there was with Mariemaia."  
  
Trowa couldn't help but to add, "And when we were fighting we weren't trying to kill anyone."  
  
Heero didn't answer; in fact he wasn't even listening to the conversation. He grunted as he was continuously hit my missiles shot his way. He fought hard but was soon surrounded by bunches of suits, they all simultaneously shot missiles at him, he had no choice but to wrap his wings around the suit to protect it. (Don't forget, his wings are folded to the side so that they don't get in the way, but it isn't folded the same as Hotaru's, his sticks out of his back...just think of what Wing Zero Custom looks like, her's is wrapped around the rockets on her back.)  
  
He could feel all the blasts rock his gundam, but then he heard a huge explosion, and total silence.  
  
"Hey Heero!!" Duo's voice came over the intercom. "You can stop hiding now, it seems some weird gundam saved your ass."  
  
Duo's voice seemed a bit giddy, he'd never seen the Perfect Soldier use his wings as the shields they were supposed to be. The Perfect Soldier, hiding, this was a once in a lifetime sight...  
  
Zero's wings unfolded, clearing the view to the alien gundam.   
  
"It seems I came just in time. If I was any later, your wings might not exist." Said the low, yet light voice over the intercom. "I'm glad to be of service to the famous gundam pilots. However..." the voice all of a sudden became harsh, and cold, " if you get in my way in any way, I will not hesitate to get rid of you. Understand?" Then without waiting for a reponse, the gundam took off, leaving the others to wonder who the hell the pilot was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed another battle had commensed elsewhere. This time, it was the Kamikaze (Haruka's ms) that was in trouble of getting overwhelmed. Apocalypse came and helped fight. Kamikaze didn't even acknowledge her as they fought, both knowing exactly who was in the other suit. They also figured that the other girl (Xara) was probably inside the base getting info or whatnot. After a few minutes of battling the base exploded, leaving the mobile suits with nowhere to run, they surrendered. By then the Preventer's had arrived on the scene so the 3 girls flew off. (Well Xara more like drove off...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning at school Heero and Duo were both a bit tired. Hotaru and Haruka noticed and both smirked at each other  
  
"It seems you're tired Heero. Will you be able to fight in the matches today after school?"  
  
Haruka surprised asked of Hotaru and Heero, "Matches? Do you guys take classes?"  
  
"Hn." Was all the reply she got from Heero.  
  
"Hai." Was Hotaru's reply (she didn't want to sound too much like Heero.)  
  
"Well...is it ok if I sat in today to watch?"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Haruka was about to answer, but then class started so she sat down in her seat which was filled with flowers and cards from fans.  
  
"Mr. Tenou, what is with all that stuff on your desk?" the teacher inquired.  
  
"Uhh...it's fan mail and stuff..." Haruka sweatdropped while all the girls giggled.   
  
Dorothy laughed, "It seems that Tenou-san is much too popular ne sensei?"  
  
The teacher sighed, then excused Haruka to clean up his desk.  
  
Heero wasn't paying any attention to what was going on in class, he mind was still too filled with what had happened the night before. Who the hell was piloting that gundam? From what the others said, this person blew all the suits away in one blast...Not even I can do that.  
  
He saw Hotaru smirking from the edge of her mouth. She seemed oddly pleased with herself. Masaka...  
  
  
Ooohh...did Heero figure it out? Did he figure out who the pilot of the Gundam Apocalypse is? Sorry I got soooo off topic, I was having a sort of mental block that just wanted me to just blubber...*sigh* I had to somehow end this chapter so it ended like this...oh well...I'll work on finishing the tournament in the next few chapters as well as brining the other senshi in...it's a definite promise!!! Oh and don't forget to go read my (sorry for taking sooo long to post) fic, Shinigami no Koi...and no it isn't a Hotaru/Duo pairing...I can't stand those any longer....[technically it is a side fic that she posts in case she has problems with this story...*mutters* typical...] I hope this chapter wasn't too long for your attention spans...heheheh....  
  
I just realized that the Peacecraft Academy is in the Sank Kingdom...and somehow...I keep on mentioning the Tokyo Tower...now why is that? Well...let's just say, there are actually no kingdoms left because of the dissolving borders thing that Relena did, so lets just say, the Peacecraft Academy was relocated into Tokyo. [oi baka, I can't believe you made such a stupid mistake...*sighs in defeat at her airheaded friend* ] (Well I wouldn't be talking if I were you...ur my beta reader and u didn't even notice it either did you? And by the way... 'Oi' is myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy word....so don't u use it....got it!!) And not everyone there speaks Japanese ok? Oh and not all of the Senshi are gonna actually speak Japanese. I'll tell who does and doesn't when the time comes.   
  
PS. Just thought I'd tell you that, so far, this story still isn't completely edited, so when I finish it (if ever at the rate I'm going) I'm going to edit it, hopefully improve it, and then repost...This chapter especially needs attention ne? 


	7. Fight!!

Disclaimer: I don't want to write this! But unless I dun wanna get sued (which then probably means I won't be able to write anymore) then I gotta write this...*sigh* I dun own any of da characters except for Xara, Hitoe, Sarai, and Gaea whom I created...so if you wanna use them, u need to ask...  
  
AN: AAAHHHHH!! Arigatou minna!!!!!! I love reviews!! Heheheh...Ok...back the tournament...More senshi might appear in this chapter...I think...I might cut it short....[u mean u don't know?!!] ah...hahahahaha....*sweatdrops* nope...not sure...I guess we'll see then huh? So anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!   
  
Title: Senshi vs. Tenshi: The Apocalypse  
Ch. 6: Fight!!  
Written By: Firefly's Rebirth  
Rating: R...for all the bad language...  
Warning: I might...once again...get off the subject because I'm trying to get the other characters into the story, so I might not finish the tournament in this chapter...Gomene!!!   
  
(blah) denotes my comments  
[blah] denotes SFG's comments...  
^blah^ denotes italicizing. (I noticed that the italicizing doesn't seem to show up when I put it into text format so I'm putting it in those thingys.  
# blah# denotes words spoken in Japanese that I was too lazy to actually translate into Japanese.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^Masaka^ was the thought going through Heero's head. ^She can't be the informant I'm supposed to meet^ (Heheheheheheh!!! It seems he hasn't figured it out yet...heheheheh)  
  
"Yuy!"  
  
Heero's head snapped up in attention. The professor had just called him.  
  
"You have a message from the office."  
  
Heero stood up, walked up to the front of the classroom to receive the message. He took one glance at it, then at his watch before saying to the professor, "Excuse me, I need to go." He was dismissed, so he went back to his desk, grabbed his stuff and left the class.  
  
^Who the hell writes like that anymore^ was the thought running through Heero's head as he headed towards the school garden. He reviewed what he had just read.   
  
Pilot 01,  
  
I cordially invite you to join me at high noon at the Peacecraft Academy Gardens for a nice little chat. It is strictly business of course so please do not be late. Meet me in the Silver Millenium Garden at the Water Blossom Lily Pond. I hope to see you there. Good Day.   
Silencechilde  
  
  
^This means that Hotaru can't be the informant, she's still in class. ^   
  
He hurried to the garden and walked to the pond. He never visited the gardens for some reason, he felt, for some odd reason, uncomfortable among the bright flowers that always saw the shining sun. As he stood next to the pond, he felt at peace with himself, at peace with his past. He fell into a trancelike state thinking about a pair of beautifully innocent lavender violet eyes. He broke out of his trance when a soft voice said, "Please sit down Mr. Yuy."  
  
He looked up to the voice in slight surprise and apprehension, the informant was going to be revealed. He looked into the tree from which the voice originated to find Hotaru sitting there, looking at him seriously. "Anta...."  
  
She smiled her secret smile and answered to his surprised look (no he doesn't really look surprised but she can tell), "Surprised much? I wasn't planning on revealing myself so soon, but then I figured, it would make my whole double identity thing a bit too much. Anyway, this way I won't need to waste time sending you all those notes."  
  
"Well....then what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Umm....any other questions before we discuss our actual business, I don't think this is the right place to discuss this, besides I believe I know a few others who would like to join in on this conversation."  
  
"Tenou-san to...Xara?" (He just said that in Japanese. The "to" means "and")  
  
She nodded. "Why don't we head to a place where we can talk without attracting too much attention, we're supposed to be in class or off campus."  
  
"Hn. How did you get out of class so quick? You arrived before me."  
  
"Well, for one thing, I was excused right after you left, and I didn't arrive before you, I arrived a second after you and sat in the tree while you were staring off into nowhere."  
  
"Why the name Silencechilde?"  
  
"I was going to write Saturnchild, but #1, it was too obvious it would be me, and #2, it didn't seem to match the words I was writing on the page."  
  
At this point, they were off campus and in a little wooded area behind the school. They sat down on the steps of a shrine and continued to talk about random things, never once mentioning war, their pasts, or their missions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We'd better get ready for our matches today, we will hopefully be finishing them today. I don't know how much longer I'm gonna wanna think about the tournament." [heheheh....these come right out of you head huh FR? Don't wanna write about the tournament anymore huh?] (well, it's just that it would take many more of these overly long chapters to write it out, so I'm gonna cut it short, I'm just gonna tell you the results of the whole tournament. If anyone wants to write them for I'll be glad to let them, but otherwise, I'll have to write them in when I edit/rewrite this story.)   
  
"Me neither." So the headed to their training hall to prepare for their matches.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Tournament: I'll only be stating the winners...  
  
Ayanami vs. Masaki: Masaki  
  
Maxwell vs. Kailu: Maxwell  
  
Kinomoto vs. Shiro: Shiro  
  
Neko vs. Yuy: Yuy  
  
Tsukishiro vs. Saturn (Hotaru's name to the rest of the world is still Hitoe Saturn): Saturn  
  
The Quarter Finals:  
  
Masaki vs. Maxwell: Maxwell  
  
Shiro vs. Yuy: Yuy  
  
(Because Hotaru doesn't have a match here, she needs to wait until the 2 losers fight and fight the winner of them, then work her way up....it was a slight miscalculation on my part when I made the matches.)  
  
Masaki vs. Shiro: Masaki  
  
Semi-Finals:  
  
Maxwell vs. Yuy: Yuy  
  
Masaki vs. Saturn: Saturn  
  
Finals....I'm actually gonna describe what happens!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuy vs. Saturn: Both of them were tired, they had fought pretty hard and were pretty cut up as well. Clef had offered to let them finish the finals the next day, but both were determined to finish that day, so he had reluctantly let them continue.   
  
^I wonder how much pain she can withstand, she can definitely withstand more than Duo. She might be the informant, but she isn't a gundam pilot, she might not be able to last longer, I'm going to need to pull attacks a bit.^  
  
^If he pulls his punches, then I'm going have to pull them as well...he doesn't know I'm the gundam pilot....does he?^  
  
They started out their fighting with the normal double-edged sword. And though she was fairly good with the sword, she wasn't good enough, in no time Heero smashed through her sword and was about to have her neck, but she ducked beneath and sweeped under him. He had seen this move from her before so he was able to avoid it at the cost of having he under his sword. She used this time to back flip over to the weapons rack to grab another weapon. She grabbed the wooded katana, and sent a flurry of attacks towards Heero, this was definitely knew, she was using ki (chi) attacks. He blocked them with his sword and attacked her back sending his own ki into the attacks. At one point their ki was so high that their weapons were thrown back (to the dismay of the onlookers who had to dodge the flying weapons and ki.) They then opted for hand-to-hand combat; this took them a long time too. No one had the advantage here so as if by an unspoken agreement, they both stopped their attacks and picked their weapons up. Heero still had his sword, but Hotaru had walked back to the racks to look at the glaives. Most everyone's thought were: ^ There is no way she can use them. They're extremely hard to use, and only those who train with those for lifetimes can possibly use them. Not only that, but those have some hella heavy metal. ^  
  
Heero on the other hand was thinking something else...^ she must be very skilled if she's going to use that, only Duo's seriously able to swing anything like that, and he's using the easier version because the blade sticks and cuts out. But the glaive is different, it doesn't cut in as much...^  
  
To most people's surprise, she picked it up rather effortlessly and swung it down a few times to test it, satisfied, she walked back onto the mat ready for the next and hopefully last part of the match. They got into their battle stances, then in lightning action, Hotaru slashed out barely giving Heero any time to block the attack. ^ Kuso! She's fast! ^ She kept attacking, barely giving Heero any time to block her attacks. ^ She might be fast, but at this rate she won't have any energy left to seriously fight me, unless she thinks she's going to work me off the mat or something. ^ Hotaru tired after a few minutes of relentless attacks, she finally paused long enough for Heero to deal a very powerful blow down sending his ki out as well. Hotaru held her glaive up to block it, but was knocked back off the mat by the force officially ending and losing the match to Heero Yuy.  
  
"Well that was definitely some intense fighting, and though I'm sure you guys can still polish some of your attacks, there isn't much I can teach you guys. Tomorrow I'll post the final results of the entire tournament, so until then get some rest." Clef then added as an afterthought while people were heading out the door, "Yuy, Saturn, may I have a word with the two of you?"  
  
They walked back from where they were in the room and looked at him expectantly. "You guys are waaaaayy tooo skilled for this class, you don't need to come, in fact, a bunch of you don't really need to come because you guys are way past my level of teaching. Well at least way past the level I wish to teach. You can tell Tsukishiro Yue, Duo Maxwell, Masaki Ryoko, and Ruby Moon that they don't really need to come either, they're good enough to learn harder techniques. Thanks."  
  
With that they were about to head off, but once again they were interrupted, this time however, by Haruka Tenou. "That was definitely a good match. I suppose you've already told him your identity due to the fact that you both cut class and had an especially long talk together huh?" He winked at the both of them who just stared back blankly. "Geez you two lighten up." Haruka sweatdropped, then muttered, "To think they used to think I was too high strung..."  
  
Hotaru smiled slightly commenting, "You sound like Duo, complaining about everything especially about us being so...high strung..."  
  
Heero snorted. "No kidding..."  
  
Haruka sweatdropped again. "Does this mean there'll be four of us at dinner tonight over at Xara's?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Heero looked at Hotaru from the side. ^ She's still hiding something. ^  
  
  
Well that only took about a month or something to update.....sorry about that, but it's just that I haven't had time....Winter break I was off in Taiwan and China with my choir and we had bunches of extra practices before that so I didn't have time with all my homework....then there were finals when break was over...and because of finals my brain was fried leaving me with a slight writer's block. So now I've finally updated...and I hope to update Shinigami no Koi within this week or the next as well as soon as I get the time to....Oh and if anybody seriously wants to write the fight scenes for me that would be greatly appreciated, just email me at toolipz87@yahoo.com or send a hella long review....thanks for reading!! Ja! Oh and please Review....i love reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
